


No Take Backs You Tease

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Marking, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I want a come soaked toy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Presents, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning, Stuffed Toys, Vaginal Sex, is this ever going to break my writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Hermione loves her boyfriend, and they both can't wait until morning to give each other what they need to last them through her absence.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	No Take Backs You Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles.
> 
> Trying out some new ships of friends choices to try and challenge myself! I think I actually enjoy this ship although Hermione in a more dom position is still really weird for me so if it reads OOC blame the giftee ha. 
> 
> HP Daddy Square Prompt: Cuddly Toy

Hermione reached back to bury Theo’s head into her bush of hair. Waking her up in the middle of the night with a needy erection against her arse, an extra tangled mess was what he would get. Not that he didn’t normally get a mess, but usually it was easier for him to bury his nose underneath it, and take her all in like he liked.

Even through her hair though his panting was hot and heavy against her neck. She ran her hand through his hair urging him on as he rocked into her body at a steady pace. Slowly increasing with his thrust. 

“Almost love, almost….” she moaned, as he started to thrust harder, holding her hip to push her down onto his cock. She could feel him in the deepest part of her. The head of his length brushing the perfect spot until her inner walls were clenching around him. Her body began to shake in his arms.

“Oh….Theoooo….yes!” she mewled, digging her nails into his scalp, holding onto his arm that he put back tight around her chest. Almost constantly he had squeezed her breasts, and pinching her stiff nipple. Twisting and turning it like his own personal plaything. Which in a way it was. 

Theo started grunting as she came. His cock sliding in and out of her pussy with great ease. The sound of his bollocks covered in arousal smacking against her arse was beautiful paired together with the heavy gasping of his own orgasm. He suddenly stilled, nestled inside her, grinding his hips as his seed obviously kept spilling from him. Only when his muscles relaxed, and she felt him slip out of her did she sigh happily. Listening to the heavy breathing of their intimacy. 

“I was going to wait….” Hermione started, leaning over and opening her bedside drawer. Her boyfriend was so needy it was adorable. Lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts he had just been waiting, wanting someone to love him the way he watched all their classmates come and go out of relationships. 

Pulling out the gift, she rolled over to face her boyfriend. “Here,” she said, pulling out a stuffed animal from behind her back. It was a white unicorn with a brown mane just like her hair. 

Theo grinned. “For me?” 

Hermione smiled. “I’m going to be gone a week. Doesn’t my big baby boy need something to keep him calm?” 

When Theo took the stuffy, stroking it's mane with his fingers she leaned in, guiding it down between them, rubbing it against the come soaked v of legs, and pressed their lips together. “So you think of me,” she whispered.

The Slytherin laughed, and pulled away. “I’m fucking 26 Hermione, not five,” he said. 

She shrugged, and stifled a laugh when he rolled his eyes. “Fine, give it back.”

“Oi, no take backs you bloody tease!” Theo said, rolling to keep it out of her reach, causing them both to snort at the playfulness. 


End file.
